sapphire blood
by Vampire-princess-sora chan
Summary: Ciel makes a deal with the devil what is the price? his soul, his faith and his heart. rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Sheet lightning flashed and wind howled. Icy rain battered his body as the northern winds cut through his skin and bones. Filthy rags clung to his small lithe body and dirt caked his once beautiful face. His eyes were dead. The childishness from his sapphire depths had been leeched from him. He was only a shell of the boy he once was. A large hand griped his bony wrist and he was dragged from the rusty cage, he had sheltered in for a month. Small bare feet clumsily stumbled as he was dragged through ankle deep mud. The man grabbed his silver blue locks and threw him into the back of cart. The child only winced. A fleece blanket was thrown over his head. He knew it wasn't for his warmth or to help shelter him from the weather. It was so he wouldn't be caught by the yard. At the crack of a whip, the mare brayed and darted forward. Ciel was thrown around the back of the cart like a rag doll. He threw his skinny arms around a small barrel of hay for support. He buried his porcelain face into it and sobbed silently. He had overheard talk between two maids at the last house he was at. They were saying a few lambs where needed for bleeding at one of Sir Kelvin's party. And that he was going to be the first to go. Ciel was far from stupid he knew what that meant. He was to be killed. The broken doll cried silently into the hay for hours until he drifted off into a cold sorrowful sleep, from which he wished he would never wake from.

Thunderous hooves came to a halt and Ciel was jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes then in a flustered panic threw the fleece from his body. His feet where a long way away from the ground. But he knew the coach man would not lift him down. He jumped the height, a painful shudder coursed through his frame as his feet connected with the stone ground. But he walked on. He was taken around to the back of a huge mansion. He was stripped out of his rags and was doused with ice cold water. A pale man with watery eyes began to scrub him from head to toe with a rough bristled brush. He cleaned around his crotch more than they should have. Had it only been a few weeks ago Ciel would have thrashed and struggled to get away from the man, but now he paid no attention to the pervert. Displeased with the reaction – or lack of it-the man stood up and threw a flimsy cotton shirt at him. Ciel struggled to put it on over his wet body. But somehow he managed. The pervert who "bathed" him took him by the collar and dragged him inside the house. He passed through a dirty kitchen into carpets decorated with plush red carpet, that was warm under his abused feet. He was pushed into a room that had only a stone stair case.

The man pushed a bony finger into his back to make him walk. Ciel looked towards the stairs and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Like a zombie he stumbled down the staircase. Only to be met with a long stone corridor. The small boy walked along it, counting his steps. He had only been walking for about a minute when he reached a large oak door. The pasty man knocked on the door. It swung open to revel a woman. She had a long black cloak covering her eyes but the sick grin was still visible. Ciel looked at his feet, he didn't want to look at the witch that stood before him. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back.

"Let me see your face." She hissed as she pulled his head back. Ciel shut his eyes trying his best to avoid her. "Open your eyes, child!" Ciel complied. The woman gasped. "Beautiful like sapphire" she uttered to herself. "Our master will be pleased!" She pulled Ciel by the hair into a dark room that smelled of blood and rotting meat. The witch dropped to her knees in front of him and clamped something cold and heavy around his ankle. She pushed him back and he staggered into a large cage. "Sit." She commanded. Ciel slid down the barred wall, obeying her. She sighed. "You broke quickly." The boy looked up. "You caved in on yourself I can see it." He blinked. "Your eyes are dead." She turned began to lock the cage. "It's for the best if you give up on the will to live. You won't be here for much longer." The grin slid back onto her face and she laughed as she made a slow retreat from the room. The silver haired boy pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them. He sat like that for some hours. Just thinking. Thinking about what the cloaked woman said. Thinking about his life, and how he got into this. As he spent his time in that cage, the first sparks of a fire lit in his chest. The more he thought, the hotter they got. For the first time in weeks; things began to stir within him. Anger, hate and malice. All self pity had been banished. Ciel had a fire burning in his chest. He had a plan brewing in him mind. Best of all he had a powerful spark in his cerulean blue eyes. He would not give up. He would pull through this. He wouldn't let his mother or his father down. He refused to let his name be sullied further by greed. The Phantomhive heir sat alone in a dark room in a cage. Not like the broken doll he was earlier. Like a tiger In captivity waiting to pounce on the bastards who humiliated him and his family. He swore over his own title he would lash out and have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled voices seeped through the walls of the cage. Ciel sat his hands bound, together mouth gagged and eyes blindfolded. He sat in silence, paying no heed to the constant mummers. Without seeing it; he knew his breath had turned to fog. Through his thin rags, the ice had frozen his bare legs and bottom. He couldn't even attempt to warm himself using friction, because his hands were tied together with thick itchy rope. He sighed. The young Phantomhive was anxious. His knees where shaking from nerves. The young boy had put a plot into motion. He planned to sit and be a good little slave, so when the hooded bastards least expected he would make a break for it! It sounded impossible and there was only a one percent chance it would work. But that one percent was a silver ray of hope in his dark little life. The door opened with a large rusty creak. Heeled footsteps sounded against the stone floor. Feminine laughter was heard in the small room.

"The little Earl looks cold!" Ciel gritted his teeth in silent anger, This woman had been coming to see him for the past few days, bringing him bread and warm water. Each time she came to see him, she sat and taunted him. He would rather have starved than have this nightmare come see him every day. She opened the cage and stepped into it. The heathen bent down and unbound his wrists. He scooted away from her and undid the blindfold. She crawled towards him and touched his face, dragging her fingernails down his cheek. Ciel bit back a growl. She undid the gag and licked away the saliva that trailed down his chin. Ciel went to slap her but stopped himself. He remembered he had to be a good broken doll. She giggled and slanked away from him.

"You know I'll be sad to see you go." She sighed and stood. Ciel watched her with precaution. In case she tried something funny. However what she said had sparked some interest in him. She nonchalantly brushed some invisible lint from her shoulder. "Yep." She continued, "The boss, man wants you." She laughed as she went to exit the room. She stopped before leaving and looked over her shoulder. "It'll be your night to shine, babe!" Laughing; she left the room in a flurry of red material. Gloom dawned on Ciel and he felt a familiar sense of depression nagged at the back of his mind, he pushed it back and tried to think logically. He tried to sort out his scrambled thoughts, but he only collapsed in exhaustion

Ciel was hoisted to his feet roughly by another hooded person. Only this time it was a man. A large one at that. Under his hood a large Cheshire grin stretched from one side of his fat face to another. He pulled Ciel through stone corridors till they reached a room. He was pushed into the room. To his surprise the room was full. It was a large circular room filled with people in red. Said people turned and looked towards him. He felt weird, like someone. Something was watching him, apart from the sickos below. The cult stepped aside. Making a path to some sort of table. He began to count his steps like a prisoner walking to his noose. It was half way to the table that the crowd began to sing. It was low in tenor. And obviously Latin. From His previous lessons he could only pick up the words; lamb, offer and God. The it struck him. It hit like a lightning bolt. That wasn't a table! It was an alter! Ciel broke out in a cold sweat. Then without releasing it. He turned on his heel. Then, chaos struck.

He was grabbed by a million hands. Ciel screamed and kicked. He tried to get free. He was brought down onto the alter. The squirmed and struggled to free himself.

"Hold still spit fire. This will only hurt for a few hours that is if you live that long." He knew that voice! It was_ her._ Her hood was pushed back from her face and for the first time he seen her eyes. They were black. Not just the iris's the white's of her eyes were black. It terrified him to look at her. But then, he looked at what was in her hand. A large cattle brand. It glowed a fiery crimson in the gloom. She brought it down onto him. When it met his skin he screamed. His scream wasn't loud. It was deafening. He was blinded by sheer white agony. Bile rose up his throat and he released the contents of his stomach. But then another pain joined the agony. It was a ripping pain. A dagger was dragged from his stomach to his heart ripping him in two. He stopped struggling, he didn't breathe. He couldn't. He was gone. Ciel was gone.

Sitting high up from all the madness, a raven watched the chaos below. It watched the humans fight with the thrashing child. It observed its spark and how his flames were doused. When his eyes turned shallow and lifeless, he took another form. Something a bit more human, so that he could join the boy in limbo. Yes he had taken a special interest in this one. He decided that he would make the child an offer and if he refused he would rip him apart and devour his body and soul. If he said yes. He would mould him into something perfect. Something _beautiful_. Then he would take him. When he was perfect. He would pursue him.

Wooooooah, It's done welllll this is chapter 2 of sapphire blood. I'm only a baby to the world of fan fiction so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes! Ps sorrrrry its so friken shoooort. The others will be longer!

Msbubblezpopz : thanks so much for pointing them out I will try to fix them


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel lay peacefully. His mind only barely functioning. As he lay in that blissful state where he was only half awake and his mind was soft, a warm gentle breeze passed over his pale, glowing skin. He opened his heavy eyes and looked down on himself and was launched into a slight panic. His eyes widened at the sight of himself. He was completely stark naked and was lying on a soft bed of pure white feathers. He went to get up, but his body was forced back down. Like a huge weight was pressing onto his torso and limbs. With a gasp he flopped back onto the feathers. Nudity (sort of) forgotten. He began to worry why his limbs where as heavy as ten ton lead blocks. The only part of his body he was able to move was his head. His azure eyes scanned his surroundings. He was in room that was slightly similar to the room he had been sacrificed in. Ciel stopped struggling. He swallowed around a burning lump of tears in his throat and sighed shakily. "That's right." He thought. "I'm dead." He would have never anticipated the mere fact that the rage and regret that brewed in the pit of his gut, would smother the fear and sorrow of his own death. He would have screamed out in fury but his undetectable restraints prevented him from doing so. So in the mean time, he just clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as frustrated tears dripped down his face. Dark, sadistic thoughts churned in his mind. He could imagine himself, slaughtering that bitch. Just watching her bleed as he laughed. he could imagine putting his bare hand right through her head, crushing her skull. Watching her writher and slowly, very slowly die in agony. If he could just turn the clocks back and reset time. He would kill her in cold blood. If only he could do it all again.

"That can be arranged." A voice spoke slowly. Ciel gasped silently. "w-what the Hell!" his mind screamed. A dark chuckle rippled through the air like a soft but warm midnight breeze. The laugh carried to where he lay and caressed his sleek body. Ciel felt his body being tugged up into an arch and a pleasured moan was torn from his chest.

"you're a responsive little one, aren't you?" The voiced mused. It was a dark, slick and sweet voice. It washed over Ciel's senses like dark chocolate. Ciel shuddered in response to it.

"I can give you a second chance."

"A-a-at what?" Ciel asked shakily.

"At life you stupid boy!" The voice snapped, its owner obviously growing impatient. The boys eyes widened. Life? He could walk and talk amongst his family and friends again? Would it be the same as it was? Or would his world come crashing down around him?

"What do you say?" The suave voice asked.

"Y-yes" He whispered through dry lips. His answer was a short laugh that caressed Ciel's body.

"If you do this, the gates to heaven will close to you forever." This sent a spark of rage though Ciel's.

"Heaven is no place for me! I shall forsake God for he has forsaken me!" Suddenly the deep croak of a raven sounded loudly. The snow white bed of feathers he lay on, bled to onyx and cascaded up towards the black abyss above. He found himself in mid air, but paid no heed to it. A strange drowsiness over took him and slowly he felt himself slip into a cold deep slumber. Before sleep took him, he saw the silhouette of a broad shouldered man in the distance. That same laugh began to echo around him.

"Yes, my lord." And with those three words, Ciel was lulled to sleep. As his poor shattered soul was returned to his body. In the land of the living.

Yaaaaaay new chaaaaapter ^_^ it took long enough im soooo sorry its so short _ and im sorry about the spellings English isn't my first language Irish is. -_- the next one WILL BE LONGER!


End file.
